


And the winner is?

by amaresu



Category: Dinosaur Comics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes T-Rex had the feeling that God and the Devil talked about him behind his back</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the winner is?

**Author's Note:**

> [Refrences this strip](http://www.qwantz.com/index.php?comic=1322) and I'll go hang my head in shame now.

Sometimes T-Rex had the feeling that God and the Devil talked about him behind his back. It wasn't anything big, just that sometimes their comments were in synch with each other. The feeling came to him again as he went to Utahraptor's house to play SEGA GENESIS.

"T-Rex, what is the best game console of all time?"

"Super Nintendo. I told the Devil that before."

"Are you sure you don't want to change your answer?"

"Nope, Super Nintendo is the best game console of all time."

"So, why are you playing SEGA Genesis?"

"I'd love to answer that question God, but I have to go play Sonic the Hedgehog."


End file.
